The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice: Winx Club
by kingjohn2050
Summary: Johnathon rice a 16 year old boy from other world with keyblade and Bloom, a 16-year-old girl from Earth who discovers she has magical abilities, as she enrolls in Alfea, a school for fairies in the land of Magix. Along with her newfound friend Stella, a 17-year-old fairy princess she meets apartment roommates Flora, Musa, and Tecna, and they form the Winx Club And saving day.
1. chapter 1

me: im johnathon rice, im used to be Regular teenage boy with normal life in High School. untill i warp into Another World... this where my Story begins... now!

( Opening - Light of a Firefly )

SHA LA LA Some day in the future

I will, for sure, hold it in my hand

Let it softly set ablaze

A light in your empty heart.

THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: WINX CLUB

The "impulses" of wanting to meet you,

the "innocence" of wanting to cry,

the fireflies have gone into the blaze of the summer

to never come back again.

You remained silent and left me a kiss,

pained and hurt, I nodded my head.

your life flickered like a light, it was so sad.

SHA LA LA Some day in the future,

I will, for sure, hold it in my hand.

let it softly set ablaze

A light in your empty heart.

SHA LA LA My sweet, lovely dear,

I can see you too now.

The dazzling moon will softly,

Illuminate the morning day.

Strongly, strongly shine on.

Ep: Johnathon meet Bloom

While on summer vacation,Bloom, an ordinary 16-year-old high school girl living on Earth,

Bloom: aw man! what i going do now?!

then see saw a shining light falling down and headed straight to Gardenia park. Kiko follow the Light and bloom too!

[ 2 hours later ]

bloom: ... hello, hello, wake up!

i open my eyes and seea girl with long orange-red hair that stops just above her knees, pale skin, and large cyan eyes. wearing a teal crop top with dark blue trim and pale yellow sleeves with blue slightly flared jeans that have stars on the bottom of the legs. Her shoes are yellow wedge-sandals with straps over theinstep.

me: ummm hi...

Bloom: Who are you? and where you come from?

i stand up dust myself off and introduce myself to her.

Me: Im Johnathon, Johnathon Patrick James Rice!

Bloom: Im bloom!

she pick up Blue Rabbit on her hands to show it me.

Bloom: And this is kiko!

kiko: waaaawaw!

Me: Nice to meet you Bloom and Kiko!

After we meet, we enjoying some time in a local park in Gardenia wherewe meets and encounters a battle between a 17-year-old fairy namedStellaand an ogre named Knut.

Me: oh god!…... im going In there.

i jump into action by kick Knut face and Punch him in chest. hop on her side and Stella ask me?

Stella: Who are you?

Me: Johnathon, JohnJohnathon Patrick James Rice!

ENDING 1 - Kimi ga Iru Kara

The world reflected in your dreaming eyes seemed so beautiful,

but just by remembering our doubts, will we become cowardly?

Back when we laughed together, thinking that we were alike,

you gently forgave my small lies.

Even if we don't have a place to go back to, I won't mind,

because I will protect your smile.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all the joy and sadness, and everything else.

As I grew up, I gradually ended up forgetting

to always be true to my own heart.

You gave me some pieces of courage,

so I'll give you the flower that blossomed within my heart.

You told me about my overflowing tears,

and about the things I mustn't lose,

and how they are still within my heart, just like they were back then.

Your smile, which is as bright as the sun

is the reason why I've become this strong.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all of the joy and sadness.

Let us begin, here and now.

Let us start our tomorrow together.

Let us hold on to the feelings we had when we were born.

Like a flower, swaying in the summer wind,

now, let us make this moment bloom

Toonami X Rainbow INC 2018


	2. Chapter 2

[Opening - Dragon Soul]

Don't stop, Don't stop were in luck now!

Don't stop, there's no fun to be found

We can't find paradise.

THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE : WINX CLUB

All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul!Mysteries abound in this world that we will see (that we will see)

Foes all around but I will go fearless and free!

I'll give you strength. You give me love, that's how we'll win! (That's how we'll win)

Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies will never win!

We will fight for love and glory! We will live to tell the story! There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again!

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Don't stop, keep your spirit proud

And ride upon the wind

All we have to do is go!

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Don't stop, there's so much to be found

We can find paradise

All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul

Dragon soul!

ch: Johnathon first Fairy Transformation

( flashback)

After we meet, we enjoying some time in a local park in Gardenia where we meets and encounters a battle between a 17-year-old fairy named Stella and an ogre named Knut.

Me: oh god!…... im going In there.

i jump into action by kick Knut face and Punch him in chest. hop on her side and Stella ask me?

Stella: Who are you?

Me: Im Johnathon, Johnathon Rice!

( Flashback Ended)

Me: I don't know what the Hell you are ugly Bastard? You're going down!

Knut: Who you calling Bastard! ?

I jump high a kick his chest 30x, he felt pretty bad but he grab my leg and slammed me on ground 21x, Next the Trees 24x, Stella trying stop him but... he toss to her on ground and I Spit out blood .

Me: That's $#@*! Bastard done it now!

I stand up struggling , but stella grab my arm say. ...

Stella: You idiot! are you going to die? run... get outta here!

im refuse to listen to her words. and grab my wooden Tree branch started to stand up against him like a man...

Stella: Stop being Stupid Brat!

Me: BE QUITE! Im not going nowhere...

then Electric Fairy magic shine around me with my Courage heart of the Warrior inside of me . bloom , Stella and bad guys saw me glowing harder than ever!

Bloom: wow Johnathon is...

Stella: It can't be. ...

me: IM STAYING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Knut: What th-

Then I Transform into Fairy for the first time ever. Im Wearing ninja Gi Gold yellow Shirt , Pants, wristbands Ninja shoes on with Ninja keyblade behind me and my Fairy wings are Lightning bolts.

Stella: He is...

bloom:Is a...

Knut: FAIRY! !!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: I don't know what happened to me? But I loved it! LET'S GO!

I Sprint Lightning Attack on few 10 Ghouls down for count, But few of them are attacking bloom.

Stella: Oh no!

Bloom: Get Back!

then when Magical fire barrier to push then away, I saw

discovers she has magical.

me: nice one Bloom!

Stella: Shine blast!

knut: Arrrggggggaaaa!

then one of ghouls rip part of jeans off and knut and ghouls vanish away.not stella but me as well are passed out and power down. ...

Bloom: I have to get them to safety place to recover and fast!

to be continued...

( ending theme)

Live your life, don't stop until it's done

Once you live for love then you've already won

When I look up through the infinite sky

I never thought that it could come to this

Just take my hand and together we'll fly

Let's go, I know, how high?

Soar above the clouds and see such beauty all around

This irreplaceable world needs us now

We have to join in the fight

Live your life like a KameHame-Ha

Give your all, don't ever give up!

When we're together, I know we can win

I have you to believe in!

Live your life, don't stop until it's done

Give your all, don't ever give up

All you need is love and to believe in yourself

It's easier when you believe

next ch --


End file.
